Friends (KOAK)
Plot Part 1: Life and Anger I woke up with a splash of water. When I looked I saw General Will with a bucket of water. "Wake up! he shouted. "You have 3 minutes to get up" Will got out of the room while I got out of bed. My friends were already getting ready. Looking at them reminded me of what happened in the past few days. How I was blamed for my friend's father death, how I was in the arena, how I defeated multiple gladiators and how I came to camp. I would have never been able to do all of that without their support and just the fact that they were there gave me a reason to continue fighting the gladiators. I got ready as fast as I could and headed for the morning lineup. I was running to the open fields we were going to practice sword fighting that day when suddenly the earth shook. I fell to the ground. I've heard if earthquakes but this was the first one I experienced. It wasn't really big but when you're running and the ground below you moves the chances of falling are 100%. As quick it started the earthquake ended. I fell on my knee. It wasn't a serious injury but it made me late to the field and Will wasn't taking any excuses. No one seemed to mind the earthquake so I decided not to worry as well. We started with normal sword training. Will said my sword fighting was exceptionally good for a starter.... but he also said I should start training seriously if I want to ever reach my father's level. Yeah that wasn't encouraging... After a few slices and slashes we went to the archery class. Not my favorite. After a few misses leading to massive healer need (don't ask, long story), Cyrus trying to kill me (another story that shall not be told) and how I was officially out of archery forever (resulting in a leaving party) after a few more activities that threatened to r.i.p apart my mind we finally got rest. In some way those mind ripping activities were fun (excluding archery). Years later I would thank Will for the pain he has done to me. When I faced real war it brought me the skills I required. By the end of the day, I came back to my barrack, and sat on my bed. I’m Fighting Cyrus and his friends every day. I’m trying to train to the point where my bones are sore. I’m Fighting James also. He’s older, he’s stronger, he’s faster, and … I thought. Just then, Tomas came into the Barrack. I looked up at him, and I could see he’d been thru so much. At least a hundred bruises, a dozen wounds, a couple bumps, and a sense of aging. “Hello George. “ “Tomas. “ I replied. “Why do you look down? You’re almost a solider. You have us, and you are back with your family. “Tomas asked. “I … I never thought it be so hard. “ I answered. “George, you can’t give up. You can’t give up, after all of this! “Tomas shouted. “WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO? IF I KEEP FIGHTING CYRUS, I’LL GET KICKED OUT. BUT IF I DON’T, THEN HE’LL MAKE ME FAIL MY TRAINING. MY BODY IS TOO WEAK. AND I CAN’T BE A SOLIDER FOR YEARS! JAMES IS ALWAYS BETTER THEN ME, WILL EXPECTS TOO MUCH OF ME…. WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO TOMAS? ANSWER THAT! “I snapped. Tomas stepped back, shocked with what I had said. “I’m… I’m sorry….” I said. “George…. Why can’t you make up with James? “ “We’ve had too many issues. “ “Like what? “ “Well… after my father died, we were playing with each other. James was really sad that he had died. Anyway, we were playing when I accidently bumped into the table. He had drawn a picture of dad, and it was on there. The Picture went into the fire, and was destroyed. After that, James never forgave me.” I told him. “All of that… for one issue? “ I stared at him, and for the first time, I realized even though he was my friend, he was the dumbest of the 4 of us. Yeah, the 4 of us. James, Clifton, myself, and Tomas. “OPERA militares TUM IN CENA TUM semihoram parata erit. Non sero accipiat aut meriti “General Will shouted. That meant, “ATTENTION ALL SOLDIERS, THE NEXT MEAL WILL BE READY WITHIN THE NEXT HALF HOUR. DO NOT BE LATE, OR YOU SHALL RECEIVE A MERIT.” I groaned once more. “AND WE BARELY GET ANY SLEEP! “ I shouted one more time. Tomas sat right next to me, and patted me in the back. “Well… I’ll be asking Minerva and Jupiter for some luck. Who knows what might happen. But listen, you are one of the best swordsmen I’ve ever seen. You got the smarts, the courage; you also might not be the best at Archery…” “Actually I’m as bad as a cow trying to shoot an arrow. “ I added. We both laughed, and smiled at each other. “Point is, you don’t need to leave. It’ll get better, even if it doesn’t for me. “ With that, Tomas left, and I sat to ponder. Part 2: The Trail of Flashbacks The Next Day, we found ourselves outside of the camp. I stood with Clifton and Tomas, watching as General Will walked to a rock and stood. “Today, we shall journey into the forest. Many soldiers are forced to go into the wilderness as they march in war. This will test your survival skills. Is everyone ready? Good. Frist Legion, move out. “He shouted. At his command, 6 of my fellow soldiers in training moved forward, including James. “Second Legion, move out. Third Legion, move out. “He shouted. The rest of us followed Will and the First Legion. We took a path called “ Seminta ad Anima Mountain “ It means, “The Path to Soul Mountain “. Soul Mountain is a huge mountain that rises high in the air. It was once called Birth Mountain, but it got changed. Within the next hour, he marched on the path. We saw trees that stood like an earthly column for a temple. We also saw game and other animals. We crossed a river, and by the end, reached to a cave. “Now many of you, as you may or may not know that this mountain was once called Birth Mountain. It was named by Emperor Augustus himself. It represents the Birth of the Empire, the birth of a new generation of soldiers, and the birth of friendship. However, it is now called Soul Mountain. There are a couple of reasons why it is called this. Can anyone name any? “ James raised his hand high, and when General Will motioned him to speak, this is what he said, “Because so many soldiers who once came here have died, sir “ “Yes, that is true. Another Reason?” General Will asked. Cyrus raised his hand this time. “Because every day, we fight in the battle for Rome’s Soul. “ Will raised his head, and responded, “That…. That is correct. The Barbarians at our soldiers are struggling to get in. They will one day, so that is why we are training. Does anyone know the last reason? “ Everyone stood in silence. “No…. okay. Because, there was a battle right here where we stand. IN that battle, there were 3 men. One of them died. “ “Who were the 2 that lived? “ I asked directly. General Will looked at me and said, “Your Father George, and myself. “ Immediately, ripples of voices crossed all 3 Legions. “GEORGE! Your Dad actually fought here!” Clifton shouted. “Now, I’ll tell you what happened. Many Years back, we were getting ready to join the army. But one of us, a man named Echtor 'betrayed us. He slaughtered my friend, and then ran to the mountain. Richard and I ran after him, and came here. (Many Years before….) A giant foot stepped in a mud puddle. “Echtor, you can’t escape!” a younger Will said. “He is right Echtor, give up now. “Said a younger dad. “NO RICHARD…. NO WILL…. I WILL ESCAPE. I AM ECHTOR, THE GREAT! “He shouted. Echtor suddenly grabbed his glad us and ran towards Richard. “Heyah!” my father shouted. The Two heroes also revealed their blades. Richard’s glad us struck Echtor’s sending him back. Will lunged forward and struck Ecthor’s leg. “AHHHH! You are dead! “He screamed. Echtor bounced back forward, and his blade went for the ribs. Will round housed kicked, and Echtor fell. “Why? Why did you kill Darius the V?” Will shouted. “What do you think? I’m tired of General Regus and the rest of you. I want to control an army, and rule Rome!” Echtor explained. Richard looked into his eyes and saw the fire burning within. “We cannot let you do that. Give up, and we’ll spare your life. “Richard told his enemy. “Goodbyeeee….my friends. “He replied. THE Gladiuses struck again, Will and Richard running together, giving blows. At one point, Richard received a small cut in his left hand. “Oww…Echtor, I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS!” Richard shouted. “NOOO RICHARD! I DEMAND YOU DO DIE! “ Echtor suddenly caught him by surprise, and threw his sword. “AHHHHHAHAHHHHHHHHHH!” my father screamed as the blade pierced his stomach. “Richard! NOOOO!” Will shouted. Richard fell to his knees, laid down, and blood started pouring. “I’ll…I’ll Kill YOU ECHTOR!” Will promised. “No… You Wouldn’t Will “Echtor gloated. Will charged at his foe, the two blades creating sparks, each other leaving tiny cuts. “ARRHAHHHHH!” The Two blades hit each other; Will using so much force, small dents was made every time they clashed. Rage filled inside his veins. All he wanted was revenge. Just one justice, so Echtor could feel pain. Echtor ran to a giant brown and dusty rock, and stood on it. Will took a strike, and pierced him in his left hand. He screamed, and pushed him to the grass. Will was punched again and again as Echtor unleashed his fury. The Soon to be general then was cut slightly in the face, and Will used the gladius to cut him in the leg, making him limp. Echtor was then pushed to the ground by Will, and Will started to beat the sword over and over. “Nooo…NOOOOO!” Echtor screamed in fear. Finally, as Will struck one more time, Echtor’s sword shattered, falling into his hands. “Will…DON’T…DON’T!!!” With one last scream, Will plunged his sword straight into Echtor’s Heart. “That’s not…not...ahh…a...ADdajl...” Then, at that moment, he moved on. (Flashback Ends) “I took his life. Afterwards, I stayed with Richard in the forest for 3 days. He recovered, but was left with a scar. I returned to Rome, where I requested for the Mountain’s name to change. It was granted. “General Will said. “Whoa…” Tomas said. “Now… our job… or I should say your job, is to build a small camp right here within the next 12 hours. Or else, you will not sleep. MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! “ All of us moved got our stuff… and so we began our work. (11 Hours Later) I was sitting right next to a tree right next the camp. Our Camp was a couple of boulders, some branches, and tents. Now let me tell you something, guard duty is NOT FUN. Anyway, I was watching out for the usual: Game, snakes, Robbers, etc. However, I noticed a strange shape heading towards the cave. I decided to check it out. As I was quietly walking towards there, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned around, and saw Clifton and Tomas behind me. “Oh…it’s you two. What are you doing?” I asked them. “We saw something near the cave. Was it you? “Clifton asked. “No. It’s someone…or something else. “I replied. We continued towards the cave, and once we arrived, saw a light in there. “Come on. “ I said. We continued inside the cave, passing by skeletons and rocks. Then, a bright light appeared. It was a torch, and the person holding it, was James. “James…” “GEORGE! WHAT YOU DOING-“ All of a sudden, a giant earthquake shook the area, shaking the cave up and down, and the 4 of us fell… the torch dropping to the ground. The Stalactites suddenly shook, cracked, and started to hit the ground. A loud noise of voices were coming, surly the panic from Cyrus and everyone at the newly constructed camp. I looked at the exit of the cave, and all of a sudden, a huge explosion sent rocks flying, and rocks fell down, hitting the ground. When the Earthquake stopped, the only light was the torch. A great fear came over me. We were trapped in the cave. Part 3: The Cave Falls I couldn’t believe it. An Earthquake had just sealed our fates. Panic arose in me, and for the first time, I was scared. I was scared because I knew I didn’t even have a fighting chance. I was going to die. And it was all James fault. “WHY WHERE YOU OUT HERE!” I shouted. “WHY’D YOU COME OUTHERE?” James also shouted. “BECAUSE…YOU CAME HERE FIRST. ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!!” “WELL…. I WANTED TO CHECK OUT THE CAVE! I MEAN…. DAD DID FIGHT OVER HERE. “James replied. “JAMES! YOU’VE BEEN HERE LONGER THEN I HAVE. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT SNEAKING OUT GIVES YOU A WARNING. 2 MORE, AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE KICKED OFF OF CAMP! “ “I DON’T CARE. I NEVER WANTED TO BE A SOLIDER. “ “HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? AFTER EVERYTHING THAT’S HAPPENED…” “I’M NOT GOING TO JOIN THE ARMY BECAUSE DAD DID… MR. FAMOUS” “I HATE YOU! “ When those words came out, I knew I’d crossed the line. I knew that I shouldn’t have said that. I mean, my dad would hot have allowed this. “FINE! BE THAT WAY!” James screamed. James took another branch he had with him, put some of the fire on it, gave it to me and said, “YOU FIND YOUR OWN WAY OUT!” James shouted. With that, he went down a tunnel, and disappeared. Anyway I was still shocked. I mean, I was mad at him, but not hateful. I felt so bad right then that we spilt up into two teams. The First Team was me and Clifton. The other one was Tomas, who would find James. I hoped that if we escaped the cave, that I could make amends with James. But something told me that I would never. ---- JAMES I couldn’t believe George. I seriously couldn’t believe him. I mean… give me a break. Our Dad died, he destroyed my only thing besides my memories, then he kept doing things, made Mom leave, and now this. All I wanted was a little exploring. But George HAD to follow me. He is just…SERIOUSLY! “Et oderim fratrem meum aetatibus pati. Stultum est semper FRAGMENTA meae “. I said. Then, I heard some steps. I turned around, took out my blade, and pointed it. But, it wasn’t an animal or a villain. It was one of George’s friends. “What’s your name again…Tomato?” I asked. “TOMAS!” he shouted. “Tomas…what are you doing here?” “I want answers…I want them now. “ “Answers? What do you mean? “ “WHY DO YOU HATE GEORGE? WHAT HE’D EVER DO TO YOU?” “WHAT HE DID! I’LL TELL YOU WHAT HE DID… HE RUINED MY LIFE!” Tomas stood back in shock of my words. Taking a deep breath, I said, “When George was born, there was an incident. He went missing for a while. I found him, but with a man. This man was cruel in his heart, and hurt George and myself. We got away and then our dad killed him. After that, my parents were much more careful. They watched George for years… and forgot about me. Forgot to teach me things, forgot to do things, etc. I was, and still am Jealous of George. Then, Dad died. George burned a picture of him I made. Now his face is only in memory, and when we die, his memory will be lost, forever. George got EVERYTHING and I had it. That’s why I hate George. When the Army came, it was a relief, to tell you the truth. I came here, and was fine…until he came back here. With you and your brother. Now George is getting everything again. “ “Well George doesn’t like you either. Today, he said “I never thought it be so hard. WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO? IF I KEEP FIGHTING CYRUS, I’LL GET KICKED OUT. BUT IF I DON’T, THEN HE’LL MAKE ME FAIL MY TRAINING. MY BODY IS TOO WEAK. AND I CAN’T BE A SOLIDER FOR YEARS! JAMES IS ALWAYS BETTER THEN ME WILL EXPECTS TOO MUCH OF ME…. WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO TOMAS? ANSWER THAT!”… He said that James. “ “He….He… He thinks I’m better than him?” I asked. “He knows James. He’s jealous of you as well. “ “And… he really thinks his body is weak? That no matter what, he’s going to fail?” “Yes…and if we get out of here, something is going to happen that causes George to leave. Do you really want to family to split like this? Tomas asked. “ … I guess not. But what am I supposed to do? “ “Start Over. “ “Start Over….but I can’t just…” “Start Over James. Or your family is done. Start Over, or don’t. You’re Choice. “ With that, Tomas left me, and I stood in the cave, holding a torch… alone. (1 Hour later) After an hour later of walking, I sat on a large rock. “Should I listen to Tomas? And Start over? “I asked myself. I closed my eyes, and thought about all of the events that had happened. When I found out I had a brother, “James…. We got a surprise for you…” Mother saying. “James… meet your baby Brother, Georgius. “ Father added. The moment when the paper was burned… “GEORGE! YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU! YOU RUINED HIM! I…. I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!” A Younger me shouted. The Moment I realized George was in the camp... ''Oh Man… HE’S HERE????!!! ARGHHH… now he’s going to ruin EVERYTHING! I thought. I thought about everything to here, and thinking about these past few years…I knew what I had to do. I had to step up, and forgive George. I got up, and ran thru the tunnels. “GEORGE! GEORGE! GEORGE! “ After a few minutes, I saw George and his friends. “GEORGE!” “What James….” George said as he looked away. “George… I just wanted to tell you… “ A large quake shook the cave and Stalactites started raining down. One came down and hit George in the head, spattering blood on our faces, as he fell down. “George….. George….NOOOOOOOOO!” I screamed. Part 4: The Race for George - And the Future {C I was shocked. I was worried. I was in panic. {C “GEORGE! OH MY GOSH….GEORGE! GET UP! GET UP!!!!!” I screamed {C I was on the verge of breaking down. I knew that I had hated my brother, but never, ever wanted him to die. {C “Clifton, Tomas… give us a cloth, and your waterskin. NOOOOWWWWW!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. {C Clifton gave me the cloth, and Tomas gave me the waterskin. I poured the water on the cloth, and rubbed it on George’s head. Laying my own head on his chest, I still felt a beat. {C “He’s….He’s still alive…. But the blood is pouring. If he dies….. I’m alone. “ {C (Meanwhile) {C “MOVE THOSE ROCKS! OUR BOYS ARE IN THERE! WILL YOU HAVE THEM DIE! OR WILL YOU LET THEM LIVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! “Will shouted. {C Cyrus even thought he had all of the hatred he needed, still obeyed orders and pulled the rocks away. {C “Come on George… let’s hope you can survive. “ Will whispered to himself. {C (Back in the Cave) {C “George… you’ll make it. Yes, you will. “I said, tears actually… for the first time since dad died, coming out my face. {C I looked down, and saw the blood pouring increase. {C I put my head on his chest, and then… nothing. {C “He…NO…..” {C NOOOOO! ''A rough voice ringed in my head. ''HE WILL NOT DIE TODAY! {C Something in my mind, told me to just put my hand on George’s right arm. The Minute I did, a great pain struck my arm. It felt like a burning rage sapping my energy. I looked at my arm, and saw a glow. George’s body was shaking, and then all of a sudden I almost started to shake myself. As I was looking, I blight light blinded Clifton and Tomas, but not me. I noticed the blood had disappeared, and the bump on George’s head sunk into his head. As the light died down, my arm hit the floor, and I was almost…ad…fainted. {C I put my head on his chest one last time… and… {C “He’s…Dead. “ {C At this moment, I unleashed a pool of tears. They poured like a waterfall…and I regretted every single thing I ever said to George. {C “GEORGE!! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRRYYYY! I WANTED TO START OVER! I’M SORRY LITTLE BROTHER! I’m Sorry….” {C At that moment, George’s head shifted, and there was a twitch in his eyes. {C “Oh My Gosh… “I said in shock. ---- George----- {C When I opened my eyes, my head, and my arm were sore. I saw James, who was in tears, along with Clifton and Tomas. James, in tears, the first time since Dad’s death. I … couldn’t believe it. {C “Is this a dream?” I asked. {C Everyone broke into laughter, including me, and I knew this was real. {C James helped me get up, and helped me walk to the fallen entrance of the cave. {C “Listen George… “ {C “James… I don’t know how, but after I was hit, the first thing I heard was you were sorry. “ {C “You did?” {C “Yeah. Now, I admit, I have done things to make you mad. But the truth is, I’ve never hated you. It was in the heat of the moment, and I’m sorry.” I said. {C “So this means we’re good?” {C “Yes, yes we are. “ I replied. {C '''BOOM! {C A loud noise shook the cave. {C “What was that?” James asked. {C BOOOM! {C “I don’t like the sounds of that…” Tomas replied. {C Then, all of the rocks fell down, and we had to avoid getting hit with them. When we looked on, we saw General Will, Cyrus, and everyone else. {C “Well… what do we have here?” General Will asked. {C (Later in the day, around Noon) {C Boys…. Now that our … Fellow explorers have returned, I can announce this. You set up a camp and survived for a day. Some of you even survived a cave collapse. Anyway, I will now tell you, that you have completed ½ of your first test. {C I opened my mouth in shock, and looked at James. {C “I will say… that all of you passed. Except….” Will started. {C ''PLEASE NOT US…PLEASE NOT US… ''I thought in my head. {C “Macarius. You can’t make a simple fire. When we return to Camp Bellator ROMAE, get your things, and leave. Anyway, the other half will be in 1 week. This will be on the skills of Archery, History, Planning Attacks, and Dueling with Blades. And by the end of the day, ½ of you won’t even be here in Camp. “ {C A shock went thru out the camp, and I looked at Cyrus, who also looked at me, and as we looked at each other, we knew when the next part of the test came… that Cyrus and I would have our fight. In the meanwhile, I’d have my friends help me. Clifton with History, Tomas on Archery, and James on Dueling and Planning attacks. Yes, James, at last, even though we had fought for years, was now my friend. Not only a friend, but a good brother. Characters Main Characters *George ( Story Teller ) *James ( Story Teller ) *Tomas *Clifton *General Will ( Present time and Flashback ) *Cyrus *Richard the III ( flashback and Mentioned ) *Clifton and Tomas's Dad ( Mentioned ) *( Alot of other characters I won't mention ) Villians *Cyrus *Echtor ( Flashback ) Trivia *Echtor is named after the KOTS villian, Echtoros. *This is the first time Richard is seen in battle. This is the same for Will. *Tomas plays a major part in this episode, helping out George and James. *As of this episode, the following episodes will have James and George on better terms. However, you may still see fighting every once in a while. Ads Knight of All Evil and Knight of the Universe are the next two shows in the Forever Knight Franchise!!!!! KOAE - This is the story of Diagon. This is the story before the Story of George, which is before the Story of Ben and the Knights of the Sword. KOTU - This is another show dealing with George... and lets say things are going to happen.... The New Story - It's a New Hean 10 Episode coming out soon. 2 new characters will be introduced!!!!! Oh... and 1 more thing... SIGN UP FOR MAH PARATY! Sci's New Episodes PARTAY Category:Episodes Category:Knight of All Knights Category:User:Sci100 Category:Skleian Category:Genre: Action/Adventure